The Perfect Gift
by AmyHollands
Summary: Megumi's birthday is coming up and she's been dropping hints on Kiyo for weeks. She desperately wants a gift only Kiyo can give her, yet he has no clue as to what to give her. Full description in the story :D R&R please!


Couple: Kiyumi (Kiyo x Megumi)

P.O.V: Kiyo

Summary: Megumi's birthday is coming up and she's been dropping hints on Kiyo for weeks. She desperately wants a gift only Kiyo can give her. Kiyo has no clue what she wants, and to make matters worse there was going to be a party on her behalf and Kiyo was invited to escort Anise, Tia, and Karma to the party. When Kiyo tells them a story, Tia, Karma, and Anise knew what and why Kiyo only can get her this perfect gift

**The Perfect Gift**

Its August 5th. That means Megumi's birthday is in a week. She's been bugging me more and more about it lately. Anise told me a while back that Megumi thinks that I have the perfect gift only I can give her. She is way too much. I don't know long enough to know that. When I asked Anise, she didn't know what it was either. I, even, asked Tia and Karma about what Megumi wanted from me. They didn't know either. I mean a long time best friend like Anise or close partners like Tia would know, right? Even someone whose close to her like Karma would at least have a clue

That's when I started reading up on Megumi. She's a superstar pop idol so I expect no less than at least her likes and dislikes somewhere on the net or on a biography. It wasn't much help. The stuff up on blogs and biographies on idols didn't help. What they posted up were stuff I already knew about her. There were stuff that were true, and some that weren't

There have been sightings with me by other people, dubbed me as mysterious boyfriend. I guess it's thanks to Megumi and Anise that I don't have reporters or paparazzi around. I just hope that this freedom lasts a long time

That's when Anise, Tia, and Karma came to me. She had an invitation to a ball presented to me

"What is this" I asked, looking at the invitation

"It's an invitation, silly" She joked

"I know what it is, Anise. I just wanna know why your showing it to me" I asked, seriously. She laughed and looked away

"Actually, Megumi is having a ball in celebration of her 17th birthday. I'm asking you to…" Anise said, turning red. She looked down. Karma smiled at her "To, uh…"

"Asking me to what?" I was confused

"Escort her, of course" Karma answered for her. Anise jumped and looked down to Karma, over her shoulder

"Karma" Anise called out, as Karma smiled

"Escort you? Wouldn't you be going with Megumi" I asked her. Anise turned to me

"Yeah, I would if she wasn't so busy for the party planning. She couldn't get me, Tia, nor Karma to come with her. I needed to go with someone of my choosing and I couldn't of anyone else but you, Kiyo" Anise fidgeted with her fingers. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Megumi's so caught up with her party, in addition to work, that she's unable to have the three around right now. Anise is her manager and she doesn't get to have time with her. I can only imagine how she and Megumi must be feeling right now

"Sure, I'll come with you Anise" I accepted her invitation. She was overjoyed and jumped on me

"Thank you so much, Kiyo. I can see why Megumi would expect you to have the perfect gift for her" Anise hurrahed. I saw Tia and Karma flinch. So they really must know what I had to give Megumi. No shocker there

"Oh, so you do have an idea on what I should get her" I smirked at her. She flinched and was speechless. I looked at her from the corner of my eye "Talk now, Anise"

"Uh, right" Anise said, defeated

That evening, Anise, Tia, and Karma were on my bed, sulking. I was saddling on my desk chair

"So what is Megumi's perfect gift she keeps mentioning" I asked them. They were being defensive

"You see, we really don't know. Whenever we asked, she'd never give as a straight answer. She always told us that Kiyo's the only person who knows" Tia confessed. She seemed to be telling the truth and Karma was alongside her. Anise didn't seem to agree with them though

"Anise, you don't look too sure" I looked at her for answers

"Well, She only said that it had something to do with a music box" Anise looked away

"Music box" Tia, Karma, and I asked for more details

"Yeah. Megumi told me that Kiyo told her a story of a music box when the two went shopping a few months back. I think it was when you were trying to find Zatch and Tia in the department store"

"Oh, I remember that. Weren't you there too Anise? You know, to find Karma"

"I was, but I left to find something on my own. You see, I always buy Megumi's present around that time so I figured I'd pick it up" Anise scratched the back of her head. She looked at me, normally "Anyway, I figured I'd look into the music box she wanted, a fairy music box. She seemed interested in so I'm guessing that's it"

"The fairy music box? But if I remember right, someone bought it while we were there and they said that the company that manufactures it didn't make them anymore. Megumi must know that" I clarified. Anise looked away

"Then, the story? I'm guessing it was in the story" Anise wondered aloud. She looked at me. Tia and Karma did as well "Kiyo, what exactly was that story about"

I looked down, trying to think back "If I remember right, I think it was about the fairies". I nodded "That's right. It was a tale of the fairies we saw in it":

_Once upon a time, there lived a common fairy boy, Hazel, and a fairy princess, Anna. The two spent most of their lives not knowing each other but we destined to be together. Hazel was a smart fairy, but used it to steal food and money. He was never caught until Princess Anna caught him and brought him in for questioning. Hazel was sentenced to a life-time in the castle, only to serve Princess Anna and only Anna. She was really cruel to him too. Princess Anna, constantly, gave him work and never gave him a break. They did not like each other at all because of status and difference from one another. Night shifts, he was to stay awake to protect her. Hazel, who haven't gotten any sleep in days, fell asleep at his post one night and an enemy fairy clan stole Princess Anna away. Hazel woke up the next morning and found her gone. Being used to his posts with Princess Anna, Hazel thought of nothing but to find her. Nights of no sleep and he found her in a deep sleep under a lake. Fearing she drowned, Hazel tried all he could to bring her back to life. He wasn't successful but something happened to Hazel the moment he thought of the Princess, and only her. Hazel knew he could have escaped while he was out looking for Princess Anna, but chose to look for her anyway. He wondered why that was, but also knew what it was about Anna that was disturbing him. Hazel loved the Princess because she was able to be strong when she needed to be. Hazel, who often saw Princess Anna's aggressive side, did see a night where she cried for the deeds she made him do. He took her lifeless hand and told her "I will always be here for you, Princess. I will always love you, protect you. If you die here, I wont give it a second thought to give up my life for you". He gave her a kiss and it brought Princess Anna back from her deep slumber. She looked at him and she just smiled. She told him "Never give up your life, Hazel. There is someone who still needs you… me". Hazel and Princess Anna, from that moment on, stuck side by side. Hazel and Princess Anna decided to run away to escape the life of royalty and status difference. They lived happily together in a music box, to live out their happy years together_

"It was like that" I smiled at them. I heard sniffling and saw that Tia and Karma were crying. Anise looked away, trembling. "Eh?"

"What a happy story" Tia cried

"I hope they live in happiness forever" Karma sniffled

"Stupid! Who would cry to such a story like that" Anise's voice cracked. I saw tears in the corner of her eyes

"Anise, you're crying too" I noted

"Its not tears! I was yawning so much; I thought I'd sleep through the story" Anise yelled, wiping away the "water" from her eyes. She was always like that, ever since the Devolo Ruins where I met her. She doesn't show her tears unless its absolutely necessary. Sometimes, I hear she cries when no one is around. She seems strong… but she's really fragile in reality. Anise lowered her hands from her eyes "Anyway, I suppose you know what she wants from you now"

I scratched the back of my head "Actually, I don't". I laughed, nervously. Sudden silence. I saw Anise, Tia, and Karma blanked out. They looked at me like I was stupid. "Wh-what is it, girls"

"What are you, stupid? You made up that story and you still don't know what that girl wants from you" Tia and Karma yelled at me. Tia started to strangle me

Anise slapped her forehead "Geez, Kiyo. Any girl would want what Princess Anna got from Hazel. There was a reason only you can get her the perfect gift. Kiyo, you gotta think about that story even more. When you told that story, you were as an outsider. Why not think of the story in Hazel's point of view? What exactly did he realize was his true duty to Princess Anna"

Tia let me loose and I began thinking of the story. Karma and Tia left with Anise that night

The next morning. August 6th. I thought about what Anise, Tia, and Karma said to me last evening. I continued to think more and more about that story and the day I told it to Megumi

I laid in my bed, continuing to think this. Zatch was playing in my room because it was raining outside

"Hazel loved Princess Anna and it was his sworn duty to serve her and only her. It wasn't till the very end when Hazel decided not to server her, but to protect her forever. So what does Megumi want from that story. I can't give her any of it" I thought to myself. I closed my eyes and remembered that day with Megumi

"Kiyo, is it okay if I become Princess Anna" Megumi said in my memory. She was looking at the bright blue music box. I opened my eyes and remembered the day perfectly

In my memory, months ago, I was with Megumi while searching for Zatch, Tia, and Karma. She found a bright blue music box with butterfly and leaf carved to decorate it. Megumi opened it to see a fairy couple dancing in front of a mirror to a soothing and calm melody. We couldn't afford it, even with our money combined. Instead, I told her the story and she lightly touched the female fairy

"Kiyo, is it okay if I become Princess Anna" She blushed. I looked at her

"Huh" I asked

"Well, Princess Anna got to be with the man she wanted to be with for the rest of her life. She and Hazel still look happy in this music box. Kiyo, I want to be like Princess Anna. Hazel is somewhere out there for me… or even closer to home" She confessed. I tilted my head in confusion

I remember now! I know what it was she wanted! I hopped out of bed and went straight to my computer. I turned it on to search for the music box. I was looking everywhere. Somebody was bound to be selling it off somewhere…

"Oh, there! Gah! Look at the price… Mom won't be happy with that" I said

Megumi's Ball. August 12th. We're in Tokyo, Japan. Megumi reserved the tallest hotel tower, overseeing Tokyo Sea. Who knew she was a true diva. I was in a blue tuxedo, just like Zatch was in. Karma wore a long purple prom dress. Tia was in a red gown. Anise is in a one piece, one shoulder blue dress. We were in the ballroom. Tia, Karma, and Zatch were doing karaoke somewhere close. Anise was talking with Megumi. I was so not feeling like a part of this place. I was a normal guy, going to an exclusive party. I felt really inferior to everyone here

Megumi came up to me and grabbed my arm. She was in a blue evening gown with an opening on the skirt as part of the design. It was an off shoulder dress as well. I notice her wear natural looking make up. Megumi was really beautiful tonight

"Kiyo, Kiyo, come out to the balcony with me" She joyfully invited me, pulling on my arm

"Alright, alright. I'll go" I laughed. She pulled me away. I never knew how normal she is. Megumi was having a lot of fun tonight. She wasn't spoiled nor the type to never say no. She was really helpful, decent, and kind. Megumi cared about the feelings of others. We were out in the balcony, watching fireworks. Megumi held on to my arm, as if she was scared that I would leave her the minute she let me go

"Kiyo, do you like it" She asked me. I assumed she talked about the party and the fireworks

"Yeah. It's great" I answered. She held on to my arm tighter

"No, not that… being here with me. Do you like it"? I looked at Megumi, wondering what she meant. "Back in the ballroom, you looked depressed. I wanted you to be happy here. I guess the fact of being around idols was a bit too much"

"What are you saying, Megumi? I like being here. It's a bit scary at first, but I can get used to it"

She nodded and smiled. Her cheeks lightly turned red. "That's good. I'm glad" She softly said. We looked up to the fireworks and Megumi snuggled closer to me. I blushed and looked at her. She was at peace. Megumi locked her fingers in-between mine. I couldn't find the sense to close my hand "Hey, Kiyo"

"Hm" I flinched

"Can I ask you what you decided to get me for my birthday" She asked. I was able to calm down and smile at her. I finally was able to hold her hand

"You're just going to have to figure it out later" I said. She chuckled

"I figured you'd say that"

The time came to open the gifts. Megumi got a bunch of stuff: top-of-the-line jewelry, brand-name bags, and designer dresses. She finally got to the red present, wrapped in a white ribbon, and announced who it was from: me. Megumi looked excited. She was happier than when she had opened the other gifts. I saw her whisper something to a guy up there

"Kiyo Takamine, may you please come up to the stage with Megumi Ooumi" Some guy asked. She didn't even begin opening the box. Why is she calling me up there? I came up to Megumi and she couldn't look at me in the eye. I was embarrassed just being up there. Megumi took the present in her hands

"Kiyo, I wanted you to be up here when I opened the gift. Can I open it now" She asked politely. I only nodded, avoiding to speak. She smiled at me and opened it. Megumi was really happy and opened the white box underneath the red wrapper. She gasped and looked at me with a shocked look. "Kiyo, you didn't have to-"

"I found another one. Don't worry about it" I smiled at her. She took out the fairy music box and opened the box. The melody was as soothing and calm as when we first found it

"There's a note in here" Megumi's voice started to shake. Megumi set the music box on the table. She didn't read it out loud, she did end up crying. Megumi got up and ran up to me, giving me a hug. She must have dropped the note for the guy to get it. I looked at Megumi and held on to her "Yeah, you'll always be him to me"

I nodded my head and everyone was wondering what the note said. The guy read it aloud, but I kept my eyes on Megumi, as she did for me:

_Megumi_

_I'll let you be Princess Anna_

_if I will always be your Hazel_

_Now, and forever_

_Kiyo Takamine_

_Everyone sounded shocked. No one but Megumi and I knew what that note meant. Thinks to them being nosey, Anise, Karma, and Tia get it as well. The meaning of that note… was to tell Megumi that I will always be here to love and protect her. I won't lose her to anyone, just as Hazel did for Princess Anna. After all, Hazel was assigned to live for his princess…_


End file.
